Bad Boy
by StubbornBlonde
Summary: Axel goes to his friend Demyx' band's gig at The Heart. The band has a new singer, who catches Axel's attention. What happens? You'll have to read to find out : Really though, I'm awful at summaries. I swear, it's at least a lot better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hello there!**

**Please don't murder me. D:**

**I meant to upload some stuff earlier, but I've been really busy with exams and homework. I promise, I'm trying my best to find the time to sit down and write some stuffs for you.**

**Anyways, this is the first chapter to a new story I came up with while listening to Bad Girl by Avril Lavigne, and I thought that it would be a nice change with Roxas as the band-member instead of Axel, since Axel is usually the singer in a band Cx**

**I of course had to change the words a little, since Roxas has a penis, and is therefore a guy.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

**(P.S. I wrote this at like 3AM, so don't blame me if it's absolute crap x3)**

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, hot man sex. The usual.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters. *sad face* **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Axel stood in the huge crowd of people with a beer in his hand, waiting for the band to go on the stage. He was bored out of his mind, since Demyx had disappeared backstage to get the rest of his band.

The redhead sighed softly and dragged his hand down his face. He hadn't really gotten much sleep last night. For some reason, he couldn't fall asleep until about two in the morning.

His sandy blonde friend had called the night before and wondered if he wanted to come to a gig his band had gotten at The Heart (a popular spot for aspiring singers and such), and of course Axel had accepted. He liked watching his friend play the guitar in the band. And, apparently, the band had gotten a new singer after Saix had decided that he didn't want to be a part of their ''little circle of idiocy'' anymore.

Whatever that meant.

The redhead took another sip of his beer and looked up as the band walked out on the stage. The first thing that stole his attention was the new singer.

He was very short, compared to the other members of the band, and his strawberry blonde hair was styled in a manner similar to Demyx's. It was spiked up with what Axel assumed was hairwax, and the majority of his hair was swept to the right.

He looked fucking hot.

The blonde smirked as he looked out at the crowd, and his eyes seemed to linger on the redhead, although he thought it was only his imagination. He walked up to the microphone and yelled confidently.

''Welcome to The Heart everybody!''

The crowd cheered and whistled, the ones closest to the stage almost trying to climb up to the band.

The nameless blonde turned to the other band members and gave a thumbs up, Demyx giving him one back.

''One, two, three, four!'' The sandy blonde shouted, before he started strumming the chords on the electric guitar rhythmically. The drummer, Marluxia, and the bassist, Zexion, joined in quickly and played the intro.

The other blonde tapped his foot along with the beat, and after a few seconds he parted his lips and smirked. His azure eyes locked with Axel's emerald ones as he took a breath and started singing.

_''Hey, hey. _

_I'll let you walk all over me, me._

_You know that I'm a little tease, tease,_

_But I want it pretty please, please.''_

Axel listened to him closely, feeling the blonde's seductive look heat his body up. He decided that he liked this new singer.

He didn't break eye-contact one second as he kept singing, the crowd cheering loudly.

_''You know, you know, you know I'm crazy!_

_I just want to be your baby._

_You can fuck me, you can play me!_

_You can love me, you can hate me!''_

The redhead smirked as he started cheering along with the crowd, and raised one eyebrow at the singer, who did the same.

_''Miss me, miss me,_

_Now you wanna kiss me.''_

There was a short pause, before the chorus broke out.

_''Choke me because I said so!_

_Stroke me and feed my ego!_

_I've been a bad boy, don't you know?''_

Axel felt his desire for the singing blonde grow as the other winked at him and licked his lips suggestively.

He decided that he _really _liked this new singer.

_''Come get it, now or never!_

_I'll let you do whatever!_

_I'll be your bad boy, here we go!''_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas panted as the song ended, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. His shirt had been thrown out to the audience somewhere in the middle of the second chorus. Luckily, he'd brought an extra.

The redhead in the audience had disappeared off to the bar after beckoning the blonde to follow him there. There was something special about the man, but Roxas couldn't put his finger on it. Well, his hair was unusually red and his green eyes were almost glowing, but those were obvious.

He put his spare shirt on, and waited for the band to pack the instruments and amps away, before he went to the bar with Demyx. It was funny, really, how he'd ended up in the guy's band. He'd been humming along to a song playing through his earphones at work, and Demyx had simply walked up to him and asked him if he wanted to join his band. Oh, the adventurous life of a Walmart employee.

And now, here he was.

Demyx waved to somebody, and as he followed his coworker's gaze he saw the firetruck red mane from the audience. He felt his heart speed up as the man waved back to Demyx, smirking as he locked eyes with Roxas and waved them both to come and sit with him at his booth.

Demyx smiled and looked at the other blonde, grabbing his arm and dragging him with him to the redhead.

''That's my friend, Axel! Come on, Roxy!''

Roxas's eyes widened as they got closer to the redhead, whose name was apparently Axel.

''Hey, Dem.'' Axel said, making the petite blonde shiver softly at the sexy tone of his voice.

''Hey, Axel! This is Roxas, the new singer!'' The sandy blonde chirped as he pushed Roxas forward gently. ''Roxas, this is Axel.''

Said redhead extended his hand to him, smirking and looking him up and down. Roxas could feel his face heat up under the other's gaze, and shook his hand.

He was surprised at how warm his hands were, and briefly wondered what the rest of the sexy redhead's body felt like, before mentally slapping himself and let go of his hand.

_''Get yourself together, Roxas!''_

Demyx sat down opposite to Axel, as the tall redhead moved in his seat to make room for Roxas to sit next to him.

The blonde sat down quickly, trying to calm himself down mentally.

The sandy blonde stood up again, and grinned at his friends. ''I'll go get some drinks, be right back.''

Axel nodded, then turned his attention towards Roxas.

_''Why's this guy being so shy? He was practically screaming 'do me' on stage!'' _He thought, amused.

''You're a really good singer.'' He said, smirking as he leaned forward a little, just wanting to get closer to the other.

Roxas felt his face heat up softly, and cleared his throat.

''Th-thanks. This was my first time doing something like this.'' He mumbled, trying to find Demyx in the chaos of people in the bar. He spotted the man's blonde hair, moving through the crowd. As he got closer to the pair sitting in the booth, Roxas could see that he'd brought a tray of beer, and six shot-glasses of what he assumed was tequila.

Axel raised an eyebrow at his friend, and smirked.

Demyx simply gave him a knowing smile, and set the tray down.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A bit of a strange place to end it, I know x3**

**But I am going to die of exhaustion if I don't go to sleep now, so yeah.**

**Love you guys, and I promise I'll update Down In A Tumble soon :3**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**

**-Blondie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Quick updatez! Yay!**

**It's pretty short, though D: **

**Oh, well. It's better than nothing xD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Axel downed another shot, four empty shot-glasses in front of him on the table, just as the other two sitting in the booth.

The redhead cringed at the taste, before making a noise of disgust.

''Jesus fuck, that's disgusting.'' He slurred slightly as he spoke, and he started feeling a little dizzy as he looked at the other two at the table.

Demyx looked like he was gonna pass out any second, his eyes half-lidded and his body swaying a little each time he moved.

The sandy blonde let out a small burp before leaning forward and supporting himself on the table, getting up and mumbling something akin to ''Gotta pee.''

Roxas wasn't doing any better than the others, his head incredibly dizzy and a total lack of motor skills. He reached for his nearly empty bottle of beer, and succeeded after four tries.

The blonde snapped his head towards Axel's direction as the redhead started laughing like an idiot.

''You're drunk, blondie.'' He snickered.

Roxas glared at him, his face reddening softly as he drained the bottle of the last drops of liquid.

''So are you, _ginger_.'' He teased back, smirking as Axel narrowed his eyes at him, getting closer to the blonde, their breaths mingling.

''I can handle my booze better than you.'' The redhead smirked as Roxas' face grew redder, inching closer and closer until their noses were almost touching.

Not one to back down from a challenge, the blonde narrowed his eyes at him.

''Oh, yeah? How about a bet?''

Axel's smirk grew wider, raising an eyebrow. ''Go on.''

The petite blonde waved the bartender over to them, and ordered a bottle of vodka.

The man handed him the bottle of alcoholic liquid, along with two glasses, and Roxas held it in front of Axel's face.

''Whoever drinks three glasses of vodka first wins.''

He smirked as he poured the glasses up to the edge with clear liquid, and held the redhead's glass to him.

''I win, you give me twenty bucks.''

Axel smirked deviously, and nodded.

''Seems fair. I win...'' He moved closer, so that their lips were only an inch away.

''I get a kiss.'' He added with a wink, enjoying the shade of red that Roxas's face suddenly sported.

The blonde gulped, smelling the alcohol on the other's breath, mixed with Axel's own musky, spicy scent. ''O-okay.'' He agreed.

They both lifted their drinks, and started chugging it down. Roxas watched the redhead's throat move as he swallowed the alcohol, and choked slightly on his drink as Axel winked at him, smirking and quickly chugging down his vodka.

He coughed softly, holding his glass away from his mouth so he wouldn't spill it. To his dismay, he watched as Axel filled up his second glass, and chugged it down as well.

The blonde quickly chugged down the rest of the liquid in his glass, refilling it before Axel could grab the bottle and get a third portion. The redhead smirked as he stole Roxas's glass and downed the vodka.

Roxas spluttered, and flailed wildly, hitting Axel on the arm.

''You cheater!'' He yelled, his head even more dizzy than before.

''I don't see how I cheated, Roxy. The goal was to drink three glasses of vodka. I did.'' Axel smirked as he leant forward, their faces close once again.

''I win.''

Roxas felt his face flare up a bright red, and his mouth worked for a moment, not producing sound.

He realized that this meant he had to kiss the redhead.

_''Well, there are worse fates.''_ His inner voice told him as he leaned closer to Axel.

''Fine.'' He said simply, before closing the space between them and kissing the other softly.

When he leaned back, he could see the slight surprise in Axel's eyes, before he crushed their lips together again.

Roxas made a noise of surprise (and approval), and tensed for a few seconds before melting into the kiss, moving his soft lips against the redhead's. He felt a shiver run down his spine as Axel swept his tounge across his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance.

He quickly parted his lips and moaned softly into his mouth as his tounge slipped in between his lips, the blonde moving onto Axel's lap and straddling his thighs, wrapping his arms around his neck. In their drunken state, the kiss quickly got more heated by the second, the redhead's hands discreetly moving under Roxas's shirt and caressing the lithe body gently.

The blonde shivered softly as he gasped, before moaning quietly against Axel's lips.

Said redhead leaned back, and smirked as he nipped at Roxas's neck lightly.

''Wanna go back to my place?'' He murmured against the soft skin.

Roxas simply nodded, unable to speak at the moment as he got up from the other's lap.

His mind kept thinking that there was something that he was forgetting, until he realized that the sandy blonde was still gone.

''What about Demyx?'' He mumbled, looking at Axel, confused as the other chuckled.

''He's over there, making out with Zexion.'' The redhead smirked as he pointed to said pair by the bar.

The blonde's face went a soft pink, before he nodded and grabbed Axel's hand.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-**

**Mehehe, cliffies :D**

**Don't hate me Cx**

**Love you guys, and I promise I'll be more active on here from now on x3 Mkay?**

**Mkay.**

**Remember that reviews and favs get me motivated to keep writing ;D**

**Also, for when the smut's gonna go down, I'd like your opinion on how you want it to be!  
Like, do you want Axel or Roxy to be on top? And do you want anything in particular when it comes to the actual sexytimes? xD**

**I'll update as soon as I can! :D**

**Love you, byeeees!**

**-Blondie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Finally! I got time to write! x3**

**Sorry for making you guys wait D: I just... well, I got lazy during christmas x3**

**So! This is the sexytimes-chapter : Enjoyz!**

**Warnings: Swearing (fuck), hot Yaoi boyxboy sex, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would contain nothing bot Sea-Salt Icecream, and Yaoi.**

Axel pushed the petite blonde against his door, reaching his right hand down to fumble with his for a moment, before finally finding the right key. All the while, he had his tounge in Roxas's mouth, exploring the sweet, moist cavern, making the blonde moan softly into his mouth.

Axel's scent was everywhere, even with the cool evening wind blowing, the redhead still smelled musky and spicy and _hot. _

He pushed the key into the lock, twisting it and hearing the wooden door make a 'click'-sound. He grabbed Roxas's leg and pushed it around his waist, the blonde quickly catching on and wrapping his legs around him, hanging on as the fire-crotch opened the door, then slamming it closed and locking it again. Axel moved quickly, pushing Roxas against the wall next to the stairs, only stumbling once or twice in his drunken state. He almost tripped over his couch, but managed to maneuver away from the leather-clad piece of furniture.

He kissed the blonde passionately, Roxas responding just as enthusiastically. He moved his hands to the redheads fiery mane, burying his fingers in the locks. He was surprised at how smooth and soft his hair actually was, with it looking so spiky and puffy.

He moaned into Axel's mouth as the other pushed a hand up his shirt, the surprisingly warm touch sending tingles all throughout his body, from the tips of his toes to the tip of his nose.

The redhead smirked against Roxas's soft lips, rubbing his chest slowly, the smaller of the two moaning once more as his hand passed over one of his nipples. Axel started moving up the stairs carefully, concentrating on not tripping, not with the blonde beauty in his arms. Roxas broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. He moved his head to the other's neck, licking up his pulse to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe, and making Axel moan softly. Roxas

He sang quietly into the tall man's ear, his heavy breathing fanning Axel's firetruck-red locks.

''I've been a bad boy, don't you know~?'' His voice had transformed into more of a seductive, low purr, almost a moan.

The redhead made a small noise, a shiver running up his spine as he bit Roxas's neck gently, licking at the spot and making a mark. Said blonde gasped, moaning breathily and biting his lip.

''Mnh... A-Axel...''  
The fire-crotch reached the top of the stairs, moving down the hallway, stopping to push Roxas against the wall and suck face a few times.

He smirked, kicking open the door to his own bedroom. He smirked as he squeezed the blonde's firm butt, smirking in appreciation of the small moan he got from Roxas. He threw the other on the bed, moving on top of him and kissing him roughly, more teeth clunking and tounges wrestling and heavy breathing, than soft lips meeting.

Axel started moving his hand down Roxas's shirt-clad chest, before growling and ripping the front of his white and black chequered t-shirt, exposing the blonde's slim body, a little muscle showing by his pectorals, and his abdomen was defined just enough so that you could see a little bit of outlining.

''Oh for fuck's sake, Axel!'' Roxas yelled irritatedly.  
The redhead started kissing his neck slowly, smirking and making Roxas completely forget his ruined shirt.

''Do you work out?'' He purred the question, curious as to how he could be so fit for his size.

''Mh... Capoeira.'' The blonde responded with a moan, biting his lip.

Axel smirked, and chuckled, raising an eyebrow. ''Martial arts, huh?'' He could easily see someone getting fooled by how tiny the blonde was, picking a fight with him simply because he seemed defenseless. He was quite sure that anyone who messed with the seductive blonde would get a swift swinging-kick to the face, and walk away with at least their nose, or possibly their hand, broken.

Roxas licked his jawline to shut him up, which worked very effectively.

The blonde quickly pulled off Axel's shirt, moaning in appreciation of his sculpted torso. It was like someone had made a marble statue of some sex-god come to life and threw a red mane on him. He was slightly tanned, making his acid green eyes almost glow in the dimly lit room, the only source of light being the moon shining in through the window.

Roxas slid his hand down his chest, feeling the muscles of Axel's stomach tighten.

When he reached the waistband of his pants, Axel suddenly grabbed his hand, panting softly, and seeming to realize something.

''N-no. Roxas.'' He murmured, snapping out of his drunken daze.

''I-I don't want this... to be...'' The redhead seemed to be looking for the right words.

''I don't want our first time to be... A drunken hook-up.'' He said, staring into Roxas's eyes with a serious look on his face.

The blonde looked up at him, lost for words. ''A-Axel...? You...?''

Axel nodded, and made a face. ''I don't do one-night-stands.'' He murmured quietly, before kissing the other softly, laying down beside him.

''Could we... maybe just... talk, instead?'' He asked quietly, staring into Roxas's blue pools.

The blonde was at a loss for words, opening and closing his mouth several times before simply smiling.

''Yeah.''

**So yeah : Did I trick you? x3**

**Sorry x3 I just felt this should be a longer story, with the lemon at the end x3**

**Next chappie will be an absolute fluff-chappie x3**

**So yeah! I'm gonna go and read Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy, because it's awesome x3**

**Favourite and Review if you like this story! Cx Reviews help me get motivated to write x3 (Hint hint cx)**

**Byeeeeeee!**

**-Blondie**


End file.
